


Deans Secret Gabriel discovery

by MusicDiva2003



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Vagina, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kinky, Lace Panties, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Protective Gabriel, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicDiva2003/pseuds/MusicDiva2003
Summary: Gabriel Discovers one of Dean winchesters biggest secrets not even his brother knows. Dean has a Vagina and Gabriel loves it.Gabriel always like Dean Winchester and that hotness level has just risen.Read to find out how this discovery can effect their relationship
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 39





	1. Gabriel Find out

**Author's Note:**

> This is mature content if not for you don't read.
> 
> done complain to me if it has explicit subjects in it you don't like ok.
> 
> but hope you do like.

“Deannooo” Gabriel strolled into the bunker calling out for dean “Where are youuu” As Gabriel traveled down the halls of the bunker looking for dean seeing as Sam and Castiel had just called him asking him to research something seeing as they couldn’t get hold of dean.   
The halls where empty and echoing as he called down them obviously lacking a person within them until he gained on Deans room that he finally heard the shower running in the bathroom next to deans' room.   
Gabriel being the trickster he is thought it would be a marvelous surprise to bang into the bathroom and scare Dean while he was in the shower.   
Brilliant idea Gabriel.   
\------------------   
A few hours after Sam and Castiel left the bunker.   
Right then now that Sam and Cas had left for Texas on the what they thought was a shapeshifter hunt. Dean using the excuse that his shoulder was acting up but, he just needed sometime to himself to take care of himself in ways he couldn’t do with Sam and Castiel around every second of every day.   
See the thing about dean is that for his entire life he has kept one secret from everybody he ever met except for the exception of a few kinky men he had found over the years and he guessed Cas knew as well, seeing as the guy did rebuild him piece by piece when he was brought back from hell.   
Anway Dean Winchesters big secret is that instead of a dick like all men have he had a Vagina he was born with it, but once Mary died his dad never accepted him called him freak worthless slut human abomination, and his dad threatened to take Sammy away from him if he ever told him.   
But Dean was so scared to tell Sam after keeping it a secret for so long , maybe out of fear of rejection maybe out of fear of his dad or maybe Sam's anger in being kept in the dark for so long. 

But now the team was away Dean could play, When alone Dean like to take the time to shave his legs him pussy and trim his armpit hair, and then wear his sexy lingerie around the bunker under his silk robe or walk around completely nude letting the air touch his lips or even just wear women's pj short sets.   
Dean didn’t completely hate his feminine side he just felt self-conscious around anyone but him, he also liked to use toys on himself in his down time in fact he kept a reasonable sized box filled with toys under his bed that contained butt plugs , Vibrators , Small to medium to large dildos and other pieces had added to his collection over the years.   
But right now, he was taking his shower cady and creams with him into his shower room and getting to work. 

Dean had been in the shower for around an hour before his worst fear happened, ok maybe second worst fear but that’s not the point he had just finished his shaving routine, when a loud high pitch scream came bursting through the door at which point dean had fully turned his body towards the direction the scream came in and screamed just as loud back but his was in fright.   
Then came the deadly silence as Dean stared at the sorce of the noise and the sorce of the noise stared back but rather looking at deans face the sorce was staring a little lower.   
The figure starring back at him was none other than Gabriel or Loki as some knew him as it was a few more seconds before the shock wore off both men in the room.   
“GABRIEL GET oUT” Gabriel finally looked at dean's face and answered in no more than a stutter that was not characteristically known of Gabriel's normally confident happy go lucky demeanor “ Yes yes ugh ok im just yeah ok gunnu yep bye” and Gabriel practically sprinted out of the room. 

They both took moments to compose themselves, Gabriel headed into the kitchen shaking his head trying to get over the shock of seeing the Dean Winchester nude with rather than a low hanging cock between his legs a hairless and soft looking vagina and his legs smooth shaven and defined stood in the shower all wet and muscular but with a small waist and large hips that seemed to fit him perfectly despite his wide shoulders and muscular body. Now all Gabriel seemed to be able to think about was how many dirty naughty things he would like to do to Dean if he would ever be aloud near him again after what just happened 

Dean on the other hand was not taking the shock of being outed as well as Gabriel was, Dean hurried to finish off in what was his once very relaxing shower wanting to and play this off as some kind of mistake or witch curse rather than a birth defect a disgrace of what he really was.   
Dean quickly threw on a pair of panties and soft grey jogging bottoms along with his dead man's robe and rushed to look for Gabriel, only to find him looking as calm as ever drinking fresh brewed coffee and seated on their kitchen island. Dean opened his mouth to spit out some bullshit story but before he could Gabriel was already two steps ahead.   
“I know what you're about to do and I don’t think there is a point we both know exactly what I saw and you haven't hunted any witches recently to have been cursed by one so Deano What have you been keeping from this archangel” 

Gabriel seemed to edge closer with every break in his words before dean had his back to one of the other counters placed around the kitchen.   
“i urm I dunno what to say” Gabriel looked at a dean with wide eyes he's never known this hunter to not have something to interject with or say.   
So Gabriel took matters into his own hands “How long have you had it Deano” Dan couldn’t look Gabriel in the eyes as he said it “Forever I was born with it” this again stumped Gabriel because as far as he could tell Sam didn’t know or Dean wouldn’t have reacted the way he did if other people knew about this little secret. 

“And Sam doesn’t know?” Dean shakes his head “Why” Dean sighs at this “Because my dad was a bastard that made sure I never tell anyone by calling me names and categorizing me as wrong not right.... not …. Normal” Gabriel pulled Dean into his chest “Dean why haven't you ever told Sam” Dean let a few tears fall he had finally been discovered and it almost felt like a relief “Because he would think I decided not to tell him he never knew how bad dad was I always kept Sam away from him ya know? They may have argued badly but he never got the brunt of dads anger I did I made sure I did and it all made sense I mean I have a vagina for fuck sakes im not natural im disgusting, Sam would probably think so to if I told him now ya know , he may think I've been cursed of something so I just thought it would be best to never tell him ya know I take girls home but in the literal sense I walk them home may kiss em and then walk around or run so I look sweaty and sex like” 

Gabriel only nodded how could he not he was a trickster and disguised as the Norse god Loki for a while that was weird and unnatural for an angel any day of the week ya know so he got family disapproval in a way so he could see where Dean was coming from, be he honestly thought dean was rather beautiful.   
“Dean would you like to move into your room or the living room maybe somewhere comfortable we can continue discussing this I would like to listen to your story through all the jokes I play and am amused by I can be serious and a good listener I promise” 

Dean nodded into Gabriels chest “Ok then your room or living room” Gabriel looked down at the man snuggling his chest he looked adorable.   
“My room it has a memory foam mattress” hum “and what does that do” dean chuckled “it remembers me” and gave a playful wink in Gabriels direction.   
Gabriel couldn’t keep himself from chuckling and he kept on that way until he saw Dean come to a standstill in his doorway he turned to Gabriel “urm yeah ugh Give me minuet” and walked inside Gabriel being well Gabriel had to know what it was that made Dean stop him front entering so he walked in anyway and to his utter surprise and glee there layed out on the bed was …   
A large looking vibrating dildo a cock ring and a green lacy pair of panties and bralette. 

“Deano I had no idea” Dean was trying to them back into a box under his bed “I cant even explain them away, I don’t get off often as most people think I'm trans but wonder why I have no breast removal scars and so I don’t have sex often only drunken one night stand that run away straight after” He looked down embarrassed   
“Deano babe don’t be embarrassed especially about this I think it's rather attractive and hot actually but that is not the reason we are in your bedroom we are here to talk” Gabriel walked over to the bed and plunked himself upright against the headboard and spread his legs ready for dean to come back and lean against him, “come here deano”   
And dean did he took off his robe and left himself in sweatpants and leaned back against Gabe. 

“So tell me Dean why are you so hairless” 

“well I don’t hide my feminine side as much when I'm alone now I like getting rid of the hair I was born with some female instincts that’s why I could always take care of Sam so well and I think that’s part of why dad kept me around ya know?, but as the teams away for around a week to two weeks I thought I would take the time for myself ya know , Shave the hair will be back in two weeks or so at least the parts people will see and play with myself while no one's around so I can be as loud as I want” 

“You a screamer Deano?” 

“maybe” 

Dean has a red flush, flush straight from his cheeks down his neck and over his shoulders which Gabriel only just noticed where covered in fine delicate adorable freckles.   
“Dean what else did your dad do to you that sam doesn’t know about?”   
Dean tried to snuggle and hide away into my chest again 

“’hey none of that you don’t have to tell me darlin, but I want to know how to help you accept yourself around other you, my dear have nothing to be ashamed of”   
“my Dad was a very critical guy Gabe, I tried to be perfect for him I improved weapons I made new devices and software hacks to help with research in records and refine facts from websites. I Was smart at a lot of things Sam and my Dad never realized they always thought I was stupid so I hid my real report cards my rewards my achievement's my AP classes everything so Sam could have Dads spotlight and Dad didn’t have to take one more thing away from me”   
We sat in silence for a few seconds before Dean whispered 

“Ya know I was accepted into John Hopkins for science and MIT for an advanced Engineering degree and several other schools”   
Why didn’t he go he is so smart I could see that from the start when he planned his trap of holy fire and he was the one to figure it out that I was an archangel, “Why didn’t you go?”   
“I had to be there for Sammy take him to school help with his homework, help with dad be there to cook dinner make lunches and pay the bills, I saved money so he could go to college though , But he got a full ride so I sent monthly payment to him for a flat off campus that where signed from bobby so we take em and not send em back” 

He tried so hard 

“Dad he liked the drink my father did, and he was an angry aggressive drunk that Sammy needed protecting from he may claim he didn’t, but he did” Dean sat up in my lap still facing forward.   
“See that scar at the bottom of my back, Dad gave it to me said if I wanted to act like a tramp, he would give me my own ‘Tramp stamp” brand”   
I could see the scar long thick and jagged running across the bottom of his back ,” Some scars the ones before hell Cas just couldn’t heal , I believe he knows about my deformity but he doesn’t care maybe it's an angel thing” 

“maybe it's called being a decent human being thing” 

Silence upon silence Dean confirming Gabes worst fears physical and mental abuse lasting years.   
“Dean?” a soft hum was heard in response to Gabriel's call for him “ Ive always thought you were beautiful even without knowing you have a beautiful pussy, would you let me prove it to you without the drink that you are amazing and don’t need to be ashamed of anything about yourself”   
Dean looked hesitant for a moment before nodding. Gabriel brought Dean up by his chin into a searing kiss running his hand along deans' side as he twisted him so that Dean was chest to chest with him. 

They carried on that way for a while and during that time Gabriel's shirt and shorts had disappeared leaving him in boxers and dean still in his panties and sweatpants.   
“Ok sweetheart” Gabriel lifted dean up onto him hips and plopped him on the edge of the bed “you ready for me to take of these sweatpants” Dean nodded and blushed looking away.   
“no you look at me while I do this sweetheart and see the look of lust on my face cos, I can't already smell your arousal now” Dean did look at Gabriel but he blushed at Gabriels last comment.   
Gabriel was on his knees between Deans legs as he slowly lowered both blue panties and jogging bottoms down Deans smooth soft legs “We will talk about these later darlin” Gabriel said as he swung the blue satin around one of his fingers “Definitely Gabe” 

God Gabriel was his by the smell of sweet musky wetness that was practically dripping from Deans slightly spread pink pussy lips. “Darlin you look and smell delicious , Dean seriously one your beautiful I hope to convince you of that everyday from now on and secondly please darlin sweetheart can I please with a cherry pie on top lick your sweet pussy”   
God Dean could not stop blushing at Gabriels words but nodded yet again “no darlin for this to work I need your explicit permission to know your truly ok with this ok?” “yes, Gabe please please eat my pussy” 

“that's all I needed darlin” Gabe pushed Dean down onto his back and slowly ran a single fingertip up and down his slick folds before slowly circling Deans puffy aroused clit, Dean let out a wanton moan “please babe stop teasing I want your tongue” “Deano your sure getting the hang of this fast, moan for me darlin”   
And Dean did it was loud and sexy, and this drove Gabriel mad, Even Gabe couldn’t take it anymore he lunged forward his tongue attacking Deans' entrance making dean moan at the sudden contact “gabe babe please finger me please”   
Gabe moved a single finger in and out of Deans whole not wanting him to cum to fast but still wanting to make it fun and exciting , Gabriels dick was already at full attention in his boxer shorts but he ignored it in favor of tasting dean's pussy even more his tongue circling his clit making dean moan.   
There was a sob over his head and Gabriel circled hi clit again, this time plunging three finger back inside Dean. He loved hearing Dean’s pleasure and reveled in the moans he heard as his finger continued in a rhythm, quick slides in and out, his tongue swirling over and around Dean’s clit in unrhythmic motions. 

He pulled his finger free and trailed his tongue lower, dipping into Dean’s hole, tasting his sweet center for the first time. His flavor was addicting just as Gabriel thought it would be since he smelled Dean he wants to do this over and over again several times before everyone gets home . Dean’s hand carded through Gabriels hair and held on to his longish golden locks. Dean couldn’t contain a high-pitched moan he let out as Gabe flicked his clit with his tongue. Gabriel fought a smile at the sound and moved his tongue faster, glad that Dean was letting go and enjoying another person playing with his hidden anatomy, darting inside Dean’s pussy and then swiping up and over his clit. 

Dean sobbed again, his hand tightening in Gabriels hair. A New kink both of them had just discovered, Gabriel had a bright idea to tuck his arms under Dean’s thighs and lifting his hips to meet his mouth and gain even better access to Deans juices it wasn’t like it was a strain due to his angelic strength. Dean’s thighs shook and little whimpers sounded in the room. Gabriel took that as a sign to surg inside Dean with his tongue, his nose grazing Dean’s clit with every adjustment of his head. 

“Gabe, Babe” Dean groaned, giving a sharp tug on Gabes hair driving him insane. This was a signal that Dean was close and that he should pull off if they wanted to continue, but Gabriel had no such restrictions in this case. He ignored the tugs on his hair and set to work with more determination.   
Dean’s moans were a constant in the background as Dean had never felt anything as good as this before he then listened to them grow louder as his tongue flicked and swirled faster and with more pressure over Dean’s center. 

It didn’t take much more for Dean to cry out, his pussy pulsing under Gabes tongue as orgasm took him. Sam lapped at Dean’s hole, prolonging his Lovers pleasure and licking up his sweet juices. Dean tasted incredible.   
“God dean you have no idea how good you taste” “kiss me and il find out” 

That was one of the hottest things Gabe had heard in all his meleniums   
And so he did Gabe surged forward to kiss Dean , His own jusices still on Gabes tongue. 

After while of making out he heard dean whisper infront of him 

“Wanna feel you.” It was a whispered confession between them.   
“Okay,” Gabriel reassured him, “I’m not going anywhere.” He wasn’t entirely sure what Dean was asking, thought maybe he was feeling vulnerable after everything and wanted him close.   
When Gabe didn’t do anything but move his body closer , Dean felt the need to clarify “Wanna feel you come in me, Fuck my tight pussy I haven't had anything in me in so long” This was whispered softer than before. Gab swallowed heavily realizing what dean was asking him to do and watched Dean’s face, finding only sincerity there. 

“Are you sure sweetheart I don’t wanna push you this is about you feeling beautiful and comfortable in your own skin”   
Dean thought that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him, “Gabe I trust you and today I have never felt so comfortable with someone sexually as I have with you, please fuck me , cum in me hard , but urm oh god ok one more confession tonight yeah, so I have a vagina also meaning I have ovaries god how unsexy”   
Gabe Shook his head “Dean you are unreal in all the best ways possible its ok I can use grace to make them think I'm not just about to pound you full of cum”   
Deans whole body shook at that statement   
Gabe asked dean what position he would like to be in and he responded with “facing you I wanna see you wanna be able to kiss you” suddenly getting shy again dean whispered “If that’s ok” 

“oh Dad babe your perfect” 

Letting his head drop between deans pecks, Gabe pulled himself out of his shorts before standing up to shake them off, Dean seeing the angels cock for the first time it was easily between 9 and 10 inches making dean gush slick again, "god Gabe you have a monster dick”   
“still wanna do this sweetheart don’t wanna scare you”   
“Gabe babe my biggest dildo is 12 inches you are perfect god please fill my with your cum”   
With that statement Gabriel lined himself up and slid inside Lover , staring into his glazed Green eyes. With Dean’s go ahead, he picked up speed slowly but surely building up speed making sure to ease Dean into it and to tease just a little but and soon he was pounding into him unrelentingly. Dean’s hands pressed with bruising force into his skin of his back and one trailed up over his back and down his arm to curl around Gabes wrist, and then entwining their hand on either side of deans head.   
After a few more fast hard thrusts Gabe wanted a new angle and picked dean up so he was sitting with his legs on either side of Gabes lap and bouncing up and down making Gabes thick slick cock get deep inside of him.   
Gabe could feel his orgasm build so he grabbed a tight grip onto Deans hips making sure Dean held on to his shoulders, entire body rocking with the force of Gabriels thrusts. Another few deep plunges and Gabes body tensed, frozen as his hips jerked and he emptied himself into Deans tight pussy all while Dean walls spasmed from pleasure around him and squirting juices all over both their crotches and the bed.   
Finally drained of both come and energy, Gabe hugged Dean close staying sheathed inside deans' hot walls, arms curling to cradle his Lover against him. Dean wriggled closer with a sigh and nuzzled under Gabes chin. 

They sat joined for a few minutes catching their breath, sweat cooling against their skin, but eventually Gabes cock slipped free, his come sliding out in a slow trickle, and Dean grew restless.   
“what is it darlin I can see you thinking too hard, is it me, was it not good for you, i didn't hurt you did I oh god Love im so sorry.”   
“NO GOD no Gabe babe I was about to ask you if I was ok I haven't done that sober before. I was hoping I wasn’t a disappointment to you” 

“Darlin you are beautiful, and I want to do that for the rest of time, how about tomorrow night I take you out on a date my beautiful amazing boy’   
Dean nuzzled into Gabes chest “Yes I would like nothing more than that other than maybe another round in a few minuets” 

They chuckled against the other skin before meeting for a tender kiss so different from the others...


	2. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an intimate moment between Gabriel and dean happens.  
> just some very cute fluff. and maybe a hand job thrown in.

As Dean woke up he could feel a warm body pressed into his back and an arm hung over his hip and the other cushioned under his head, he remembered all that happened those short hours ago and he smiled , Smiled at the fact he had a date tomorrow smiled at the Lust and not disgust he was in Gabriel's eyes as he saw him naked and spread out on top of his bed, and it felt amazing. 

Gabriel sensing that Dean was awake shifted slightly before speaking up “Good evening darlin” Dean turned his head as saw the large smile that graced Gabriels soft face. 

“And how do you know its evening?” “Because it says it 5pm on your alarm clock darlin” Dean blushed and snuggled his back into Gabriel's arm, “Oh” just then Deans stomach gave a growl, “I'm hungrryyy Gabe Make me food?” Dean gave a pouty face in Gabes direction “Sure if candy counts as dinner then sure I will babe il make you food” Dean laughed “Tell you what il moisturize seeing as I never got the chance to before , that is if you are urm still ok with me shaved and I mean id feel smooth but is that ok?” 

Gabe hated the fact that Dean still felt self-conscious, but Gabriel knew it would takt time and effort and he planned to stick with it. “Yes, Darlin I'm still perfectly ok with that, Actually the sound of you all smooth and slicked up sounds pretty good to me but before we eat, and you moisturize how about we go for a shower get all the dried cum off and out of us” Dean blushed at that last comment. 

“Yeah ok sounds good, join me, shower together yeah?” Dean was nervous asking that he didn’t want to push Gabe into doing anything just for him “of course sweetheart wouldn’t miss seeing you all wet and soapy again for the world it was pretty amazing last time even with the shock but with me standing right next to you getting an even better view well I wouldn’t miss that opportunity" 

“Stop making me blush Gabriel, anyways after we shower and I moisturize then I cook us up some burgers and fries and some pie, what's your favorite flavor?”, “You can cook?” Gabe asked a little shocked only due to the fact he had seen the mass amount of take out boxes in the kitchen “Yes I can cook I know we seem to eat out a lot but that’s only because well Sam forgets I can cook and I would happily make him any salad he wanted if he asked me and told me exactly what he liked, I guess he forgot the meals I used to prepare when we were kids, Kinda hurts sometimes that he forgets I tried to make his life as normal as possible” 

“Awe Deano well I want you to cook for me every day then as long as its good’ Gabe kinks at the last part, “Ok shower time” And in a pop they appeared in the bathroom next to Deans' room “We could have just walked Gabriel” 

“i know but where is the fun in that ook, We are gunu need a bigger shower for all the things I want to do to you in here. Maybe a bath as well what do you think doll?” Dean looked at him questioningly “You can do that ?” “Course I can I'm an angel with mass mojo” 

And with a snap of his fingers there in the bathroom appeared a large deep long bathtub that could fit at least four people, and on the other wall appeared a wide shower with floor to ceiling glass and jets. “Jesus Gabe this is a lot and you have just transformed my whole bathroom” 

“Why Yes I have and a thank you would be Lovely but A Kiss would make up for the thank you as well” 

“Well I guess I could kiss you but first in the shower and maybe you will get an extra big thank you” Gabriel wondered what that could be, But he shrugged his shoulders and guessed he find out soon enough so went along with it” 

They stepped into the spacious shower and stood under the double showerheads, “now we don’t have to try and switch we can shower at the same time” Explained Gabriel before Dean could even think to question him. 

“Get my back for me will ya Deano” AS dean started to scrub Gabriels back he placed small kisses along the slightly shorter man's shoulders before reaching round to grab Gaberiels cock and started to thumb over the head of the already swelling head. 

Gabriel let out a moan, “what ya doing Deano” “I thought that was pretty obvious babe, but a little pay back for what you did to me last night "Gabriel let his head fall back onto deans shoulder as dean continued to rub his thumb over Gabriels head before griping the base and slowly started stroking up and down using the water and pre cum as lube. 

“Oh fuck Dean please” “what do you want Gabriel hmm tell me” Gabriel let out another breathy moan “Faster dean please” Dean complied and stroked Gabe faster and stroked his thumb along the underside of Gabes dick and stroked over the tip. 

Dean continued this way until he felt Gabes whole body tense up and cum landed all over Deans' hand and the shower wall Gabe let out one last deep throaty moan “Fuckkkk dean” 

“Was that any good … I haven't really done that a lot" Dean looked shy even after seeming so confident while rubbing Gabes cock. “That was so hot Darlin So Good” Gabe turned round and kissed dean under the sprays of the shower. 

“We should probably actually wash up now before I die of starvation and il make sure I can make you some pie or sweets I know how much you love sweets” Gabe chuckles “Can I please have chocolate and pecan pie” This time it was Deans turn to chuckle “Babe il bake you pie forever if you want” 

“forever?” oh god what had dean done he just said he wanted to be with Gabe forever but what if Gabe was just helping him for now he has already scared him off he's gunu think he's possessive or weird oh god no … “Dean stop , stop freaking out I can tell you are. Dean I think you are one of the most beautiful men in the world and I know you think Cas just says it for the hell of it sometime, but you do in fact have one of the brightest souls on earth. I want us to try and work I want to what humans call date you. And tomorrow after we eat tonight and then sleep more maybe we will go to dinner ok” 

Dean just launched himself into a Gabriel for a hug, “Awe deano” Gabriel hugged back and wrapped his arms around Deans waist and Deans arms where wrapped tightly round Gabes neck. “Right let's get out and get cooking” Gabe nodded and pulled Dean out from the shower. 

Once they dried off and dean put moisturizer onto his legs and other places. They headed towards the kitchen , “Hey Gabe wanna find a movie to put on in the entertainment room” Gabe nodded before heading out of his kitchen. 

Dean got to work on those burgers before working on the pastry and filling for his pie while the burgers sizzled in the frying pan. And then put the pie into the oven to bake. While Dean chopped up some salad to be placed on the burgers and some chips for them to have on the side he felt two arms snake around his waist. “Ya know Deano we seem to have become domestic” Dean Let out a chuckle “Haven't we just but ya know Domestic is what I've always kind of wanted and now I have it with a kick ass angel so I can't complain but we won't be boring domestic people we will have lots and lots of amazing sex” Gabriel groaned “Fuck don’t give me ideas right now Dean”. 

“Ok ok I won't right now as this is all almost ready. So Can you please get some plates out of the cupboard babe?” “Yes hunny” They chuckle at this as Dean gets to putting all the ingredients together to make the perfect burgers and he also took the pie out of the oven. 

Once everything was put onto plates they headed off to watch whatever movie Gabe had put on once Dean saw that it was all saint's day 3 he wanted to hug Gabe because he obviously knew somethings about Dean that even Sam probably couldn’t name. 

They started eating and playing the movie but Dean was distrated by a load moan from beside him “DEAN why have you never cooked for me before! Or any of us it seems! This is awesome, I can't wait to find out what else you can make!” 

“How about I make lasagna the day after tomorrow because we have our date tomorrow” “That sounds perfect! But I also cant wait to try your pie because god dam this is awesome !!” 

And that’s exactly what they did once everything on both their plates was gone and almost licked clean Dean Set about cutting up the pie and that to went down a treat infact dean and Gabe went back for seconds and Gabe went back for thirds and while Gabe won't admit it later that night Deans sure he went back for Fourths but before that they finished watching the movie snuggled up together under a large blanket. 

And what they will both admit to is that they couldn’t be happier after all th events that had happened in the last 24 hours.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally takes Dean on that date and has a rather special surprise afterwards

It was the next day and little had happened between falling asleep on the couch to waking up the next afternoon and making lunch before starting to get ready for their date that night. 

“Where are we heading on our date so I can dress accordingly?” Dean called out to Gabriel who was in the other room looking through a rack of clothing he had whipped up out of no where “To a resturant not to fancy but not a complete take out place either” 

“OK got it” and dean continued to get ready he decided on a pair of black jeans and a white button-down dress shirt with new black leather jacket Sam had bought him last Christmas but they never went anywhere nice so Dean had never worn it before as he didn’t want to stain it on monster hunts. Dean Expected Dessert after so he wore Forest Green lacy panties under neither his jeans for Gabriels Surprise later. 

“ready to head out yet sweetheart?” asked Gabriel as he entered the room and stopped when he finally got a good look at dean “You look gorgeous Sweetheart god look at you dressed in leather for me” Dean chuckles “Only for you my darlin” Dean Now got a good look at how Gabriel was dressed. 

He wore a Dark button-down Shirt and Black Dress pants with a belt that had lollie pops printed all over it. “Is that belt a suggestion babe or just a design hmmm”. “well we may have to find out later but right now I want you to drive to this address” Gabriel handed over a piece of paper with an address on. 

“Ok up to the car and Off we go” Dean grabbed his keys and then Gabriel's hand and they headed out of the bunker and toward the car. As the drove Dean never let Gabes hand fall from his he felt ready for this Gabriel felt right he never felt like this not with Lisa or Callie or Jo. And Gabriel well he felt the same he had had countless hook ups and a fair few tries at relationships and never had he felt for right than he did right this second with deans warm hand in his. 

He didn’t feel less powerful just because dean was human in fact he felt more powerful. Gabriel never did care much about what humans did but he did care about this one and was determined to make sure he knew everything about him. He was also very exited for tonight and their date. 

Once arriving at the restaurant Dean saw where they were eating it was a small white building called angels Italian which was humors and inviting. “it's run by one of the non-deadly non-judgmental fallen angels I know they fell around two hundred years ago and have been running it for around 100 years” Dean looked at the place amazed “we are going next door for dessert” Angel cakes was the bakery next door “Gabriel you sure do seem to like your angel jokes”. 

“That may be so but these places are absolute amazingly trust me?” 

“Of course, Lets head in” 

As they walked into the Italian restaurant the smell of wine and flour hit deans' nose and honestly it smelt amazing. “Gabriel Dear how are you, and whooo is this Beautiful man” before Gabriel answered the tall suited man, he whispered into Deans ear “See not only me who thinks your beautiful” 

“Angelo! Good to see you this here is Dean Winchester My Date for this evening and if all goes well my date for every evening after as well” 

“AHhHhh a Winchester heard a lot about you” Dean got ready to be kicked out but what came next shocked him “Thank you for stopping My crazy aunt and saving alto of people over your hunts! Also ganking Luci himself a few times ay well he deserved it if not only for a time out” 

They were being led into a private back corner table full of candle light but not in a cliché way but rather romantic and calm “Come sit down I will serve you our best wine and starter and pasta yes awesome have fun you to” 

“That went rather well aye Gabe” “Yes it did Darlin now what special little underwear have you got on tonight my dear?” Dean looked at Gabriel with a blush across his face “You will just have to wait and see mister” 

“Hmm yes dear” 

As the date progressed they both agreed the food served for starter was absolutely amazing and no matter what Gabriel said they would make this their every Friday night date spot well every free Friday night date spot as sometimes they may have a case or a world threatening situation but all the free times this would be their Friday night Date place. 

“Dean will you ever tell Sam we are dating or seeing each other” Gabriel asked unsure of the answer but Dean didn’t even miss a beat before answering with “Yes” he took a pause “Gabriel I will tell Sam and Castiel We are seeing each other as soon as they get home if you would like. I'm not ashamed of you but Its ok if you are ashamed of me cos I would understand” 

“NO ! No sorry no Dean I'm not ashamed of you, but maybe it's time you tell Sam about that gorgeous pussy you have between your legs because what if he finds out one day and its not from you ? IM not forcing you im suggesting you the final decision is complete up to you” 

“No, I think your right when we became serious, I think now would be a good time to tell him, will you um will you be there with me please when I tell him il probably tell him when he gets back” Dean looked shyly towards the angel sitting opposite him “Darlin of course il be there when you tell him” 

The mains arrived shortly after their convocation ended and they both wolfed that down as well it was so good. “This is the best Gabe” “i know I'm the best Deano !” the wine and meal was enjoyed al while They chatted randomly about everything their favorite color their favorite pie their favorite candy.  
Deans was Orange the color of sunsets Gabriels was emerald green the color of Deans eyes, Deans pie was Peacan or apple GAbriels was peanut butter and chocolate or cherry. GAbriels favorite candy was lollie pops and Deans was gummy bears. Everything talked about was meaningful to the other even if it was just a slight fact or opinion. 

Each convocation meant everything to them it made them learn more about the men they were and the men the pair of them where falling from. 

“right Deano ive got this. Its time for dessert” 

And they headed out the door and into the next where they decided to get one apple pie slice and one chocolate cake slice with some homemade special flavor's gummy bears. They decided to take their treats on the road as they headed back towards the bunker but before they made it Dean pulled onto a side road that seemingly lead to nowhere “Your not going to murder me are you Darlin” GAberiel actually seemed rather nervous “No Don’t be silly but now its time for my surprise ok” 

They drove on a little more before reaching a top of a hill that looked out onto nothing but the stary night sky and fields below the hill. “stars dessert and blankets that’s my surprise to you I know its not much but …" Gabriel cut dean of there “Dean its beautiful not as beautiful as you not even as close but not even a billion diamonds could compare to your beauty. Dean blushed as he retived the blankets from the trunk of babe. 

They sat for a while dean wrapped close to Gabriel's chest eating their dessert before Gabriel started to kiss suck and bite softly down Deans exposed neck making dean tilt his head to the side to make sure to give Gabe more access than before Gabriel softly slipped a hand into deans shirt rubbing and thumbing over his nipples Dean let out small mewling sounds before turning his head to Gabriel and snatching his lips into a hot searing kiss. 

The tensions rose as did Gabriels dick. Gabriel couldn’t wait to drive back to the bunker, so he snapped his fingers and they were layed out on top of Deans' bed “Where is my car tho ?” Dean asked breaking the kiss “Dean its in the bunker garage now stop worrying about your precious babe car and worry about this babe” Dean chuckled “Ok , You big babe”

Gabriel let out once last chuckle before pushing Dean back down onto the bed and quickly removes his pants and slipped out of his shirt as well as his boxers before moving onto Dean slowly unbuttoning his shirt and then stared on slowly unbuttoning Deans jeans and slipping them down his smooth legs, that’s when he saw his other wonderful surprise dark green lazy silky panties “Fuckkk Dean, ok baby on your knees” 

Dean gets onto his knees then brings his shoulders down to meet the mattress, the action canting his ass into the air and spreading his legs further. Gabriel moans at the sight; watching Dean's cheeks splay open exposing his pink puckered entrance, pussy just a few inches below. Gabe moved further up the bed, stopping when he's in front of Dean, grabbing his hard cock and rubbing the head over the older man's face. Dean watched as Gabe moved up, eager to taste Gabriels cock. 

Gabe teased the head of his cock over Deans plump pink lips before thrusting into the older man's mouth, pink lips looking so good wrapped around his cock. He fists a hand into the younger man's hair, pulling him down further onto his cock, gagging him then releasing to let him catch his breath “Fuck Dean I'm sorry I forgot you're not used to it” 

“Gabriel please. Please" The man was breathless “Ok Dean il stop” Gabe responded hurt that he had hurt the beautiful man in front of him “No Gabe babe please do that again please babe please” Dean looked recked almost bottomed out spit down his chin. And that made Gabriel lose every ounce of control he had and thrusted back into deans open and slack jaw 

He can feel the drool coating his shaft, cock spurting a jet of precum into Dean's tongue. Dean eagerly swallowing it down, Gabriel continued to thrust in and out blissed out at the tight wet feeling of Deans mouth, He tried to hold on as long as he could before Cumming in spurts down Deans throat and Dean just took it like the amazing boy he was. “Fuck Dean well done babe boy” 

“Hmmm babe” 

“Your turn Deano, stay on your knees ok babe” 

Gabe went on his knees behind dean and started running his finger up and down Dean's ass, trailing them down to his wet cunt, slicking them up “Babe have you ever done anything anal?” Dean just nodded. Gabe grabs the younger man's hips with both hands gripping maybe a little tight, spreading him further as he lowers his own head to Dean's slick folds, tracing his tonuge around the lips. He hears a muffled moan from above and knows Dean is enjoying this as much as he is. He licks a stripe from the man's wet folds to his furled hole, repeating the action with a few quick swipes of his tounge. He tenses his tounge and stabs it into Dean's cunt, licking the insides and moaning at the wetness that invades his taste buds still quite addicted to the sweet taste of Deans pussy juices. 

Castiel continues to eat Dean out, getting his pussy wetter than before, sucking the man's sweet juices into his mouth. Dean and Gabe both moan at the older man's action. The angel carefully inserts two fingers into Dean, scissoring him with long deep thrusts of his fingers, soothing the younger man who gave a tight sounding Moan. "Shh", Gabriel said as he continued to scissor the man. A few rubs on the back of his thighs later and Dean had relaxed, resuming Moaning into the bed underneath him. 

'mm Darlin you're so good” Gabe says as he pulls away from Deans pussy “Darlin im gunu fuck you now ok?” Dean nodded to continue as Gabe slicks up his cock with spit and Dean's juices. Dean spreads his legs further, allowing Gabriel to earn easier access. Dean is so ready for Gabriel to fuck him hard and fast or hell even long and deep his pussy leaking at the thoughts.   
'Fuck, Gabe, Babe, hurry up. Need you to fuck me, been wanting it since we got out of the car.", Dean tells Gabriel as he grinds his ass onto the erect shaft poking his thigh.   
"Yeah, okay, I'm gonna make this good Darlin, You're so pretty babe sooo pretty”, Gabriel tells Dean while positioning his cock at Dean's pussy. "I know you will babe now please fuck me", Dean says with a whine. The younger man leans over Dean's back, Dean turning his head to catch Gabriels mouth in a soft kiss, sharing a tender moment before Gabrie thrusts in releasing all their newfound feelings for one another.   
Gabriel lets Dean adjust to his size as he penetrates the younger man, pulling out slowly, before thrusting in gently setting a languid pace. They trade kisses as Gabriel slowly fucks into Dean, soft whispers shared between the two whispers of affection and lust and warmth.   
Dean starts to get louder as Gabriel picks up his pace, arching his back letting Gabriel get deeper and let his moans out as Gabriell hits the sweet spot inside of him making his insides quiver. Gabriel is Moaning loudly as well no control left between them. Breath coming out fast from the both Dean from their actions and Gabriel from the amount of Emotion he felt and had never felt before   
They come together with shouts.

Dean spilling and clenching on Gabriels cock while Gabe empties his load inside Dean. Both collapse onto the sheets below them. Gabriel being quick to avoid falling on Dean. He gets up to pick up his discarded shirt and wipe them both clean, climbing in beside the beautiful blissed out man, wrapping an arm around his waist as Dean turns to him.   
They look at each other for a moment, before closing the gap to connect their lips. Savoring each kiss. “Dean” Gabriel just said his name with as much affection he could pour into one word and gave a soft smile towards the man in his arms. Dean reached up from under Gabes arms and stroked Gabriels face running soft pads of fingers over cheek bones nose and lips softly steadily unwavering 

“It may not have been 42 hours but I have been alive well since literal forever and I have never felt anything as warm and as safe and as in …” Dean smiled at Gabriel as he started saying those words “Gabriel I'm normally not one for chick flick moments but please say it give me one more thing, Give me the chick flick moment I want right now please” With a final steady hand Dean stoked down Gabriels face and then lent in to rest their foreheads and noses together. 

Their lips only brushing slightly and only every other time they breather “Say those words to be babe”   
Gabriel knowing all he thought he had known about Dean Winchester had never thought he would be this affectionate this in touch with emotion but this pleased him beyond belief 

So Gabriel did “I've never felt as safe or as In Love with anyone as I do right now” Deep sigh of content “I Love you Dean” Searing Kiss “Not just cos of your vagina though it is a lovely extra but you have quite a fabulous ass as well, But you are funny your care for humanity not just god and belief and when you care for something Dean your heart and soul sometimes literally bleed for it. You can cook you love simple things but pretty things as well. You don’t care whether we snuggle on the couch with take out or a home cooked meal or go out to a bar or a fancy restaurant or the park you are so much to me and so. much to everyone around you” 

Dean had tears slipping from the edge of his eyes and god be dammed he didn’t care. “God Gabe you are more accepting then I could have ever imagined and lovable and funny and sweet and not some mindless joker some people belive you to be, I may not have a big speech but I can honestly with all my heart say I love you” 

“I love you” 

And they did they did both love each other but with one story settled something always is heading their way in the end maybe this time it's not a monster just the best type of drama.Family.


	4. Periods and Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his period and cries 
> 
> and Charlie came to visit?
> 
> and Gabriel made cocktails since When?

It had been Four days after their love confessions and not much had happened. Dean had cooked most nights except for Tuesday and their sex escapades had been brought to a halt as Dean got his monthly's that he had become an expert at hiding and Gabriel only found out dean was on when he had been sitting on Gabriel's lap watching some reruns for game of thrones dressed in sweatpants and wrapped in blankets eating some homemade cookies when Gabriel felt something wet on one of his thighs. 

Dean had Bled through a pad he had on, on the second day of his period! Dean when asked by Gabriel if he was menstruating Dean apologized so much before running off nearly at the point of a full on mental break down. Gabriel didn’t feel anything but sympathy for Dean so he changed into a new pair of sweatpants, yes he knew he could magic the blood away but he knew Dean would want to wash them five times himself, before taking Dean a carton of pineapple juice they had in the fridge. 

Gabriel had recently learnt Dean loved the juice another thing Sam had no clue about as he usually did the shopping and never got Dean Pineapple juice anyway , after grabbing the jucie he headed in the direction of their room. 

“Dean let me in Sweetheart” sniffles could be heard through the other side of the door so Gabriel unlocked it with mojo, as the Winchesters loved to call it, and sat next to Dean who appeared to be wrapped up in a bundle of blankets “Dean for someone with a vagina and ovary's that work, periods are normal so you bled through a pad ? oh well no harm done, It's not gross and can easily be washed off ok?” Dean just looked at him and said “Cuddle?” 

Gabriel let out a soft chuckle at his babe's request, Dean apparently is a very cuddly man and often made grabby hands at Gabriel when he wanted cuddled. Gabriel moved up the bed and cuddled the pile of blankets into him “i brought some juice with me if ya want it darlin?” 

“pineapple?” came the question soon after from the pile of blankets “of course” and dean made gimme hand at the carton. “ Ya know Dean having a period doesn’t make you any less buff and strong or masculine. Ok?” Dean nodded “ YA know with your help I am really starting to actualy understand that, generally you haven't treated me any different as a human other than the added extras of couple things, and I mean me crying is just the mood swings ok?!.” Dean was pouting like a child. 

Gabe Laughed but nodded anyways. 

“How did you keep it a secret for so long from Sam?” 

“Pretended I don’t have any pain and deal with it blamed the crying on hell memory's after coming back and then purgatory memory's or Sam in the cage memories anything really and Sam just accepts it doesn’t wanna push it I guess” 

Dean then got bad Cramps later that Tuesday night so didn’t end up cooking for them, But Gabe made two Pies one savory one sweet and they finished up some of their reruns for game of thrones. They where happy and two more days later Dean finished his period and honestly Gabe and Dean where both ready for some more sex. Gabriel honestly wouldn't of minded having sex while Dean was on his period but Dean was still a little put off by it. And Gabe just accepted it as he didn't need sex he was quite happy with the domestic peace. 

However Gabriel especially couldn’t wait to bury his face in dean's pussy and that’s exactly what happened Friday evening after Eating Dinner, Dean offered dessert, Gabriel took that offer. 

After making sure dean was all clear from any blood on his request not Gabriel's. Gabriel was finally allowed to grab dean by his ass hall him onto the Map room table and burry his face in Deans neatly trimmed pussy and still smooth legs that rested over his shoulders. 

Dean was leaking all down his thighs at the very thought of Gabriel's dick pounding int him after getting all sensitive from being eaten out. Gabriel was circling Deans soft entrance with natural wetness teasing him to get them both deep in the mood Gabriel's Hard cock pressed on the underside of the table at this point. 

He didn’t mind though not with Deans Sweetness evading his mouth still as good if not better due to all the pineapple juice being drank. Gabriel got back to teasing deans clit with the tip of his tongue, Dean legs and thighs had begun to quiver at this point Gabriel could feel it as he spread Dean open even wide with his hands. 

Just as Dean was about to come they heard the bunker door slam open and a shrill yell of a women's voice “DEAN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE I HAVE THE NEW SERIES OF GAME OF THRONES ON DISK” There was only one women he knew that was this excited about game of thrones and that could only be one small red headed girl named Charlie. 

Dean and Gabe where to shocked to move out of their position on the map table and 2 Really didn’t have time because as soon as the women's sentence finished she looked into the map room to see exactly what had been going on minuets before.

No words were spoken right away but Charlie quickly turned around after seeing their position , Both shirts they had been wearing now discarded somewhere on the floor deans jeans and panties on the floor by their feet and Gabriel's jeans vanished back to their bedroom earlier leaving him in just boxers. One of deans legs over his shoulder the other being held by Dean's head making him disturbingly flexible. 

“Ok one sec” Gabriel shouted out to the red head as he quickly maneuvered deans legs back to the floor still shaky from being on the brink of orgasm and snapped his fingers making both of them dressed but in his rush Gabriel realized Dean only had a very long shirt on and his panties Gabriel Had his Jeans back on and they were both less sweaty. 

“RED you can turn around now” Gabriel called “You ugh sure guys?” “YEP” Gabriel despite the awkward sitch was still as cheery as ever “IMM Gunu make some cocktails and il be in the kitchen you talk, Red you look like a sex on the beach kind of girl” Charlie was able to let out a soft chuckle at this point and gave a thumbs up “Sure am random dude” 

Gabriel left the room. 

“Urm heyyy Charlie...” 

“Dean your .. Trans ?” 

Dean couldn’t help himself, he knew Charlie really meant nothing by it but he really hated that question made him feel less confident more fake, He let out a groan which made Charlie quickly switch her question. 

“What type of witch where you hunting dude” This made Charlie move closer to dean but Dean he just fell back into the chair behind him and groaned again he was still feeling a little hormonal from his monthly. 

“Ok Now im lost , No witch , Not trans im not meaning to insult you dean you know me better than that but I am confused” 

“Charlie just take a seat yeah?” She nodded and sat in the chair to deans right so Dean turned the chair to face her. 

“Charlie I'm not offended by you I would ask the exact same questions if I found you with a dick, but I have been an abnormality my whole life and those questions are often insulting or used as an inslut. Charlie I'm not trans I'm a Male born with female genitals no I am not a hermaphrodite, I have no male parts except for the build , and I don’t have a dick and a vagina or anything remotely close I am just female in reproductive organs and yes that means I can get pregnant.... I think” 

Charlie looked vaguely dazed and confused but also an inkling of understanding “Why didn’t you tell me before Dean? Im slightly hurt you didn’t trust me..” 

Dean quickly jumped in not wanting to even think about hurting his best friend other than Cas “Charlie Sam doesn’t even know and Gabriel...” Dean was cut off “..The strange man with cocktails” “Thanx Gabe” Gabriel had just reentered the room with two sex on the beaches and a whiskey honey, sweet but bitter for Dean. “Gabriel found out on accident” Gabriel lent down to kiss deans cheek as he placed drinks Infront of the two friends “Best dam accident of my life” 

“I think I understand Dean... Would you tell me the full story?” 

And Dean did from not telling Sam and why to His Dads abuse To Exactly what had been going on between Him and Gabriel and by the end of the two-hour long convo five drinks later for all three of them Charlie understood and they were both cooing over His and Gabes relationship and Saddened by All of Deans past relationships. 

Infact After Some horrid facts about his dad and some abuse from past sexual encounters Dean and Charlie where full on sobbing into each others shoulders before laughing at themselves but by the end Dean walked over to Gabriel ,who had chimed in on occasion to tell some of his opinions and his side of events and feelings , and Sat in his lap and curled into him. 

“Awe you two are adorable but I want to last the rest of the night and all three of us cuddle on the sofa watching the latest season of game of thrones and..” Dean Cut Charlie of with a question that had just popped into his mind “Charlie no offense but what are you actually doing here?” 

“Well when you two didn’t answer any phones or emails for almost 7 ish days Castiel and Sam where super worried and where almost gunu give up on that lead before I offered to check in on you because after they dealt with the Case, they had a lead on some artifact so I said id check on ya and report back , They are headed home tomorrow and should be back by Monday good thing it was me if Sam didn’t know and Castiel could only realy guess aye” 

“i guess it was thank you charlie I love you” 

“Awe love you to Dean but ya know I always said id definitely date you if only you had a pussy..” 

“I don’t think so red hes myn” 

“OH your no fun but I am only joking , Dean is like my big brother , that would be weird ok!! Cuddle pile time!” 

“YAYYYY” Dean screamed and started to run off with charlie to set the DVD up before turning around and asking in a voice that screamed butter wouldn’t melt in my mouth Dean said “GAbeeee could you please magic us our favoruit snacks please and join us in the cuddle pile im in the middle” 

“Yes dear” 

That was Dean and Gabriels inside joke as they had watched Pride and prejudice over the last few days as well. 

“OOk lets go before I'm sick” and Charlie raced off in the direction of the couch pillows and blankets. 

“I love you my love” whispered Dean as he brought Gabriel in for a kiss “And I you my Darling Devine” another pride and precipice moment “Movie time?” “move time” 

And thus, the cuddle pile formed Deans head in Gabriels lap and his feet sprawled across Charlie all while holding both their hand giving affection to both his love and his best friend and for the next few hours they all drifted in and out of consciousness before falling asleep together game of thrones playing in the background, Dean still dressed in panties and a long T-shirt Charlie in the same but wearing one of Deans shirts and Gabriel wearing the same joggers that had a little red stain on from Deans period that secretly Gabriel treasured because it was another hurled that had been overcome. 

And Gabriel had a protective arm around dean and Charlie was cuddled up to deans surprisingly large but soft feat. That wasn’t a surprise though that they all had fallen asleep cuddled together the surprising thing was the two people that had rushed back by Grace mojo after Charlie to failed to check in by 10 that morning worried she may have waked into a trap that had caused neither Gabe or Dean to check in either but to their own surprise she was cuddled and asleep next to a hunter and an angel all still asleep at 3 in the afternoon (Which wasn’t surprising to the asleep trio as they hadent fully gone to sleep before 6am that morning)... their next surprise was Dean... in panties??


	5. Sam what will he do..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its Sams turn to find out the disgusting truth, no not Deans vagina that's beautful but what exactly kept Dean from telling the truth all these years. 
> 
> An empty stomach he should have had.

Sam was pacing along the floor of their motel room Dean and Castiel hadn't heard from Gabriel after they sent him to the bunker to heck on Dean and research some lore they had read about and double check the facts but hadn't replied back after saying he was heading over. 

That was days ago. So, they were going to head back but contacted Charlie who was in the area and said she would go check on them see if they were ok, but she to also missed check in time. 

“Sam stop pacing im worried to but that isnt helping try them all one more time” 

So Sam rang every single one of their phones again personal and hunting and there was no answer. Cas tried to get through via angel radio and no such luck. 

“Look let's start driving home we have everything set here so we might as well try to get home quickly”  
“Im to worried to wait if we load everything up into the car, I can zap us back to the bunker and into the garage.”  
“sounds like plan but be ready we have to find out what happened or what's taken them, ok?” 

They quickly loaded everything up double checking they had packed everything! And had not left something behind. Headed out towards the car and with a gust of wind they had landed back into the bunker. 

“Ok guns in hand machete at your side be ready for anything ok Cas?!” 

Castiel gave a nodd and they both headed into the main bunker, after finding glasses on the map table and one of Charlies weird pinned bag lying beside the map table they knew someone was home, but they sweeped most rooms before moving on to the main rooms fist the main bedrooms and then the kitchen and then the entertainment room and what they found their shocked them more than any monster well shocked Sam to the full extent and Castiel to some. 

In a cuddle pile laid two humans and an angel, both the red headed girl and Dean wore long shirts and what looked like panties only neither had bulges Gabriel wore sweatpants with some kind of stain on them. They were surrounded by empty pie tins and empty sweet packets and some cocktail and whiskey glasses and pillows and blankets and it was just a mess. 

Game of thrones had obviously been playing in the background but was now on repeat on the title page. Sam, in a non pervy way, couldn’t take his eyes off Deans crotch. The people that had been laying on the coach had obviously felt some sort of presence enter the room as they all started to groggily wake up even Gabriel looked like he had actually been asleep up until this point. 

“Oh hey Sam, Castiel” muttered Charlie not really realizing what was going on before sounding more alert “Wait SAM, CAS we didn’t sleep until Monday did we!” Dean instantly seemed up and alter quickly pulling a blanket back of his lap which didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room. 

“no Charlie, you didn’t, however you did miss check in!” 

“Oh shit what time is it?” 

“3 pm we grace zapped back here. We were worried!” 

“Sorry guys time ran away from us during the week” Gabriel spoke up this time , Dean still had yet to say anything, and Sam wanted an explanation on why he was wearing panties and had no dick bulge 

“Why do you have panties on dean and even if its some weird kink you have why do you have no dick bulge” Sam sounded angry “What are you talking about Sammy everything is as it should be” Dean was trying to cover his ass right now. “right ok so it's just a kink wearing panties?” Dean nodded “Yeah remember Rohnda Hearley I was 19 she made be try on panties and I kinda like it, yeah” Dean sounded like he was trying to convince himself a little bit. 

“Righhht ok sure Dean, do you have a micro dick then?” Dean actually looked offended by even the suggestion. “no Sam I do not have a micro dick.” Sam still didn’t believe Dean but he felt like he should I mean it could have just been the angle, but something felt off. Dean isn't having sex with Charlie she's gay , and he isn't having sex with Gabe they have a weird relationship with each other. 

“Ok Dean il drop it. I don’t even know why I was looking at your crotch anyway” “Yeah your weird man” Was Deans only response right this second trying to stop feeling so anxious. 

“But Dean..” Castiel started his sentence but his awesome secret boyfriend butted in before Cas could speak further “Hello little brother how are you todayyy lets go into the Library and talk , Charlie Dean go get dressed and Deano make your awesome pancakes egg bacon and syrup breakfast for us please we have only just woken up so its still breakfast for us , Moose go unpack and we can all talk over breakfast” 

Dean quickly grabbed Charlies hand and dragged her out the door towards the bedrooms, Gabriel then walked with Castiel towards the Library and Sam was left to go unpack and feeling slightly confused

\--------------------- 

Gabriel had dragged Castiel into the Library to talk before he ousted Dean, “Babe Brother I know exactly what you were going to say and you can't just blurt it out” 

Castiel tilted his head sightly and had the expression of a lost puppy across his face. “Why not Dean is perfectly normal, and I was just going to remind Sam about his brothers Vagina, maybe he hit his head on our trip and forgot” 

Gabriel really couldn’t help but laugh at what just came out of Castiels Mouth, His brother had always been so naïve and oblivious to these sorts of human dealings. “Cas Sam doesn’t know! You only know because you rebuilt his body and soul and all that” 

“But I thought it was just something we didn’t talk about, but why doesn’t Sam know, If no one knows then why and how do you know!” 

“because I found out all on my own!” another look of confusion dawned Castiels face “What do you mean Gabriel?”, Gabriel gave a sigh “You can't tell Sam until Dean tells Him himself, ok? , Got that ?” Castiel gave a quick nod of his already bed head hair. 

“When I came to check on Dean he was showering, and I decided to give him a fright normal for me yeah? But I got a shock all on my own, I won't tell you the details I don’t kiss and tell, but John did a lot of shit in Deans childhood and made him really doubt himself ya know, But I think he's wonderful and not just because he's the best fuck ive ever had, but because he has an amazing soul as you know and the best personality ive ever had in a human, funny , caring , kind compassionate” 

“You sound like you love him?” Castiel now had switched emotion and now had a look of total understanding. 

“I do , we are serious but Dean doesn’t have the self-worth to actually tell Sam, we are improving on that and all the ins and outs are too long to tell but I'm sure you will hear most of it when Dean tells Sam” Castiel gives a nod. 

Little did they know that moment was going to come a lot sooner than either of them expected as they didn’t know that Sam was around the corner listening and was now heading off to try and find Dean. 

\-------------------   
Sam still had the off feeling something wasn’t right and Gabriel and Castiel seemed to know what was going on, Maybe a type of emabarrsing spell Dean caught from a witch that he didn’t want Sam to now about or something but he needed to know and Dean wasn’t going to tell him so off to ask the two angels he goes. 

He rounded the corner to the library but before he could enter he caught a snip of interesting convosation. 

“his brothers Vagina, maybe he hit his head on our trip and forgot” what brothers vagina ? Maybe it was a spell … 

The next part was even more interesting and confusing at the same time “You can't tell Sam until Dean tells Him himself, ok?, Got that?” 

Cant tell him what. 

As he continued listening realisatin dawned clearly in his mind. 

His brother had a permanent vagina   
His Dad had something to do with it   
Gabrie was fucking his brother 

He also had a number of questions that needed to be answered and now! He stomped off towards the kitchen where he knew his brother and Charlie surely would be cooking breakfast at almost 4 in the afternoon. 

Questions so many questions, Why hide it? what did Dad have to do with any of this? , was Dean trans and he just couldn’t remember? He had never seen chest scars tho so how could he be transgender? Why was he fucking Gabriel? 

It didn’t matter though as his questions would be answered today and now. 

And sure enough there was Charlie and Dean Dancing along to the radio as they whipped up batter and cut up some fruit. 

“I just heard something very very interesting Dean” 

“Oh yeah what was that Sammy ?” 

“I just caught a bit of convocation from your boyfriend about a secret anatomy change you have had?” 

Deans head whipped around clearly stunned by what had just rolled out of his baby brothers' mouth, Dean started spluttery trying to find his words. “What where you doing listening in on private convocation Sam?!” 

“I wanted to know what was going on and why didn’t you tell me you where transgender and that you where originally my sister!” 

Sams octaves slowly got higher and louder , it was almost pure anger coming our of his mouth, Sam of course thought there was reason for this anger. 

“Because Sammy boy I never was your sister!” Was Dean's response, he couldn’t say much else at this point. 

“I know how transgender works Dean! You never felt feminine ! I get it ! But you were once female! But why don’t you have chest reduction scars !” Sam was fuming he wasn’t quite shouting yet but he sure was feeling redder and redder in the face. 

“SAM I AM NOT TRANS, I also know how transgender work and I never was female I never had breasts!” 

“Then explain how you have a VAGINA DEAN!”   
“I WAS BORN WITH IT BUT I HAVE TESTOSTERONE but with female anatomy.... “ 

There was a stunned silence that fell over Sam, he almost couldn’t believe what he just heard shouted out of his brothers mouth but at the same time he could as it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing with the world we live in but at the same time he was furious that his own brother never told him the person he trusted most and had been with for over a decade and lived with for 18 years growing up and he never once had been told... 

The silence was broken by Gabriel and Castiel rushing into the room “What was all that yelling” 

“He overheard your convocation in the library Gabe...” This time it was Charlie who spoke up for the first time. 

“So you knew Charlie? , So Charlie knew and I didn’t?!” 

“Sam I walked in yesterday on something and that’s how I found out don’t go jumping to conclusions” While Charlie was explaining her side of the story Gabe walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed 

“I can zap us outta here right now if that’s what you would like Darlin, you don’t have to tell Sam anything if you don’t want to” Gabe whispered in Deans ear but somehow Sam still heard. 

“To hell he doesn’t Gabriel” 

“Actually, Sam I don’t!” silence and a pause “But I will.. But first im putting breakfast on the table and you will wait SAm and you don’t have a choice in this ok now sit and shut the fuck up.” 

Sam did sit and shut up not wanting to waist all his energy now knowing he would have to wait either way and he didn’t think he could do this on an empty stomach and as he will soon find out maybe he should have....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the truth didn't exactly come out in this chapter but its everything that is leading up to that and the next chapter will go into explicit detail maybe a bit desturbing maybe a bit triggering be warned.


End file.
